


Maybe

by Hawwkgirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual Character, Cisco is ace biromantic, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, barely there though, biromantic character, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a perfect morning, in Cisco's mind, a perfect morning to not get up. Just lie in bed all day with his Speedster's arms wrapped around him, his nose gently nuzzling into Cisco's hair.</p>
<p>"Maybe we should tell them."</p>
<p>Cisco's eyes flew open. "<em>What</em>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

It was a perfect morning, in Cisco's mind, a perfect morning to not get up. Just lie in bed all day with his Speedster's arms wrapped around him, his nose gently nuzzling into Cisco's hair.

"Maybe we should tell them."

Cisco's eyes flew open. " _What_?"

"Maybe we should tell Joe, Iris, and Caitlin, about us." Barry replied, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Cisco's head.

" _Whytheheckwouldwedothat_?" Cisco rushed out, panicking and curling into himself slightly.

It's not that Cisco didn't love being with Barry, kissing Barry, snuggling into his arms and all the other wonderful things that came with dating the Speedster, god he _loved_ dating Barry, hell, he _loved_ Barry. It was that he was afraid that as soon as they told people about them, something would go wrong and Barry would leave Cisco. What if Joe didn't approve of Barry and Cisco? What if  _Iris_ didn't approve? And while Caitlin knew that Cisco was Biromantic and Asexual, what if she didn't like the thought of Barry and Cisco being together? There were just too many risks to telling people, and Cisco knew that first hand.

When he was fifteen, he tried to come out Ace to his family, they had shunned him and told him that he 'was too young to understand sex' and that 'when he was older he'd change his mind' and by his asshole older brother; 'you've never even _tried_ sex, how can you know that you don't like it?' And Cisco began to question himself, and when he turned sixteen, he did it with Christina Zendala, a senior in highschool, it was the worst experience of Cisco's life.

When he was eighteen, he figured it was safe to finally come out as Biromantic, a horrible idea really-

" _Cisco_?" Barry repeated, he had been saying Cisco's name for over five minutes, and Cisco finally snapped out of his thoughts, turning around slightly to face Barry.

"Sorry." Cisco muttered, avoiding Barry's eyes.

Barry gently brushed Cisco's bangs out of his face. "What's wrong?"

Cisco fidgeted slightly, still avoiding Barry's eyes. "I... I don't know..."

"Is this about me wanting to tell people...?" Barry asked slowly, in a gentle voice that didn't seem angry at all, which confused Cisco because most of his (very few) boyfriends, were angry about Cisco not wanting them to tell people.

"Um, mhm..." Cisco barely whispered.

Barry gently tilted Cisco's head up towards him with two fingers on the other man's chin. "Cisco, if you're not ready, we can wait. And if you want to talk about it, I'm here, _always_ , okay?"

Cisco slowly stared into Barry's eyes, the Speedster's eyes were always so  _gentle_ , the only time Cisco had seen real anger in Barry's eyes was to Wel- _Eobard_. "Really?"

"Of course." Barry said, gently pressing his lips to Cisco's. "Of course. I _love_ you, Cisco."

It was the first time either of them had said the 'I love yous' yet, and Cisco couldn't help the happily surprised look on his face.

"I love you too." Cisco said almost right away. "Maybe... maybe we could talk about telling a few people."

And Cisco meant it, because maybe he and Barry were something more than two people dating, maybe they were meant for eachother. 


End file.
